Not a waste after all
by Banshee27
Summary: Married for 5 years already, and they only have one day each week to spend to their child. Find out how they usually spend it with their only child. Aomine Ryouta, whose been wanting to go on a family date, but her husband discourages the idea, see what happened instead. Two-shots. Enjoy! K.Taiga/Fem K.Tetsuya, with A. Daiki/Fem K. Ryouta. Warning: Grammar mistakes might appear.
1. Chapter 1

Greetings!

This is my first Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction. Featuring: Kagami and a female Kuroko with their son and some small hints of aomine and a female kise with their 3 sons.

I am still not that good with my grammar, so if you find some any mistakes, please tell me. So I can learn from it. Thanks! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, so is the cover picture.

Please enjoy reading the story and please review, if it is no trouble with you :D

* * *

'I Love you' words came from the man in front of her. She was about to hug him and repeat those words back to him, but before she can. Her eyes opened to the real world hearing those tweeting birds and rubbing her eyes from the light that came from her windows.

The sky colored haired beauty sighed as she opened her eyes 'What a waste…' were her thoughts and sighed again. She stood up from her bed and went to brush her teeth. She took her tooth brush and topped it with toothpaste and started brushing her teeth while staring at her poker face. 'That was a nice dream though' she thought while recalling her dreams again, still can't let go how she felt when she heard those words from the man she love. She rinses her teeth and went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast. She greeted her eight years old Alaskan malamute dog and continued down stairs with her pet behind her.

She took the eggs and bacon from the refrigerator and started cooking with cooking oil. She took some bread and placed it in the oven. After she was done she placed it on a plate good for three persons.

"Mommy, where are you?" She heard after a soft sob from the door, she looked up and saw her little boy who was now at the prime age of two with dark red hair and light blue eyes. She went towards him and picked him up.

"What's wrong Toshiki? " She whispered softly to her Child's ears and rubbed his back.

"Toshiki. Hungwy."

"…Is that so? You can eat now, breakfasts are already served."

"I want vanilla shake" His mother giggled and smile at how he love vanilla shake just like how she love it.

"Not yet, it is still early. You can ask papa for it when we go out for a walk in the afternoon. Okay?"

"Wealy?" Her son looked up to her with eyes wide awake and his mouth just like how his father smiled to her.

"Yup, so you better go wake up papa. So we can eat breakfast and we can play, okay?"

The boy nodded at his mother's words after hearing the word 'play' and ran towards his parents' room followed by their family dog.

He is extremely excited for today's activity, Sunday is only the day he can play with his papa and drink vanilla shake with his mama, the day he can monopolize both of his parents. His Mom and Dad are usually out for work during Mondays to Saturdays and after work they are already tired and sleepy but they always spare a time to play with him no matter how tired they are. During his parents are out for work, the person who likes to take care of him are his mother's friend from middle school a blond haired aunt and tan skin uncle with their five years old son and 1 year old twins both male .

He was already inside the room and found his father inside the bed cover, snoring loudly. Since he is very excited about going out with his parents today, he looked at his animal friend and hushed towards him showing him signs on what they will do, after a while they ran towards the bed and jumped up and down while riding on top of his father's body with his legs on each side.

"UP, UP! UP! " The boy shouted on his father's ears while jumping up and down.

His father woke up sleepily from his son's shouting and jumping but ignored it already used to his sons' antics. He was very sleepy and tired, without thinking he grabbed the blanket forcefully. But that was a mistake, it caused his son to fell down from the bed and a loud thud was heard. Startled the father woke up and hurriedly stood up and went towards his son, the boy didn't cry at first but after feeling the pain he started to wail loudly and cried.

"TOSHIKI" his father shouted and picked him up trying to soothe the boy from the pain. But failed, the boy only cried loudly while reaching his head with his small hands.

"There, there. Where does it hurt? Papa is Sorry, Papa didn't mean it" His father apologized to his son and started to rub where his son was rubbing his head. His son's loud cries started to stifle down and sob softly while rubbing his tears and snot to his father's shirt.

"Does it still hurt? Is Toshiki a big boy? It doesn't hurt anymore, right?"

"Unn, Toshiki. Big boy. No more cry cry" the boy replied smiling at his father. His father smiled and went downstairs. Upon reaching the kitchen, his wife went towards him and took the boy from his arms. The boy looked at his mom and placed both his hands around her neck.

"What happened?" His wife asked worriedly.

"Well, ummm… He fell from the bed." Her husband replied while putting his hands scratching his head. His wife only stared at him with a poker face on.

"Hm, go wash your hands. Breakfasts are ready" and turned her back to him and placed the toddler on a high chair while rubbing his face with a tissue.

"No Good morning kiss?" her husband teased. She looked at her husband and stared at him blankly. She tipped her toes and gave him a kiss on the check not what his husband was expecting. Her husband 'tsks' softly and went to wash his hands for breakfast.

After they were done eating breakfast, as what she promised she started spending her time playing hide and seek with her son. While she gave her husband a little punishment for letting her little boy fell down from the bed. They are currently watching some cartoons in front of the television, waiting for her husband to finish with his punishment.

"Did you do everything, I told you?" her husband nodded his head and went to cuddle with her.

"Good" was her cold reply but she still leaned her back to him.

"I'm sorry"

"Hmm, It's good. But don't do it again, Good thing the fall was not bad." He nodded his head and placed his head on his wife's shoulder and smelled her.

The boy was busy watching the cartoon, he didn't notice how his father monopolizing his mommy. But after minutes the cartoon show was on a break, he looked back to his mommy and found her cuddling with his dad. He got mad and stormed off towards them and forced himself between them not liking how they left him out. His parent laughed at his antics and hugged him back. Their family dog got jealous and went towards in front of them, showing he wants to join what they are doing. The wife patted her dog and placed him on her legs and that is how they spent their morning.

Lunch time is almost near and she was currently plating the food for lunch, while her two boys are taking a bath and their dog playing with the basketball they have.

"Papa, whas dat?" His son asked curiously while looking between his legs. The father didn't know what to say and was still thinking what he can tell his son.

"Well that is, you'll know it when you're bigger"

"Wealy?"

"Yup, so stop looking and let papa dry your hair, okay?"

"OOOKKKAAAYYY!" he cheered.

"You Know, papa. Toshiki's Mama told Toshiki that we go out pyaying and that Papa, pyay ball with Toshiki and Mama, eat vanilla shake with Toshiki and Nigou, pyay with Toshiki in the shwings, wright papa?" the two year old rumbled smiling innocently at his dad.

His father barely understands his rumbles and nodded his head trying to understand every word his son was telling him that kept on talking. He took a small baby blue colored towel and wrapped it on his sons' little body. He took a big towel and dried himself and wrapped it around his waist. He took the boy on his arms and went to their room. He dressed his son on a comfortable sleeveless shirt a short pants that reaches his knees and small black socks. He took some of his clothes to wear and put it on. He grabbed his son's arms and went downstairs.

"Food's ready, shall we eat?" His wife asked smiling softly towards them. Toshiki ran towards his mom and started talking again. He smiled towards his wife and scratched his hair, he can't believe how his wife can understand perfectly their little boy's rambling but he can't. It might be because she was carrying him inside her tummy for nine months.

"Thanks for the food" The couple chanted while Toshiki was only able to say 'Thanks Food', which made them laugh.

She was about to pick up the empty plates, when her husband took the plates and placed them to the dish washing area.

"I'll wash the plates while you take your bath." He stated, his wife nodded her head and went towards the bathroom.

"Toshiki, can you bring Nigou's plate here?" He asked, earning his sons' attention.

"Okay." His son nodded and went to grab the dogs' plate and gave it to his dad with both hands.

"That's my Toshiki, a big boy can already do simple tasks, right?" he congratulated playfully to his son.

"Unn, Toshiki Big boy, Toshiki do Twask." His son cheered back towards him, in which he earned his father's smile.

"Papa, can Toshiki pyay with nigou?"

"Sure, but only inside the house, okay?"

"Yay, ookaay!"

The light haired beauty was already done taking a shower. She went towards their husband's room and changed to new clothes. After she was done, she went downstairs and found her two boys reading. The tall man was holding a magazine on his hand while the small boy has a picture book in his hands pointing things to their pet dog.

Her husband noticed her presence and look towards her.

"Shall we go?" and looked at her up and down with a nod.

"Sure, Toshiki. Come here for a bit. Put this on, okay?" her son ran towards her and wore the jacket on his own. His mother patted his head with her hand. Happy he got his mother attention and proud he got praised, he took his shoes and wore it on his own.

"My Toshiki is already a big boy." His mother congratulated him and grabbed her hands.

It was already 2 in the afternoon that they agreed they will walk outside and play, her two year old son was wearing his red shoes while holding their pet dog's leash and his father's hand on his left and his mother hand to his right.

As they had agreed they played at the basketball court, played in the playground and eat at Maji burger for snacks and ordered 2 vanilla shakes.

It was already six in the evening when they arrive home, thinking they don't have time to prepare food. They ordered food for dinner before they went home. They had their supper while listening to their sons' happy rambles about lots of things. After they were done, the wife washed the plates and cleaned the table while her husband was busy cleaning up or more like finding their son who was now currently being a mischief towards his father. Hiding behind the couch while his father was looking for him to give him a bath and change clothes.

"Come on Toshiki, show yourself already."

His son giggled from his father's words but stopped when he was suddenly grabbed from behind. He looked behind him and saw his mother holding him.

"Toshiki wants to play mischief? That's a no-no." his mother scolded him softly.

"But, Toshiki. Take. Bath wid Mommy" he declared with puppy eyes. His mother sighed defeated and placed her son on her arms carefully.

"Okay, shall we take a bath then? With Nigou?" The boy smiled and cheered. Her husband looked at her a sigh, letting her do what she wants.

"Come on Nigou, let's go take a bath." She smiled and went towards the bathroom with Nigou behind.

"That was a good and fun bath, isn't it?" his mother cheered.

"Unn, Toshiki's mommy. Funny"

"Really? Or are you talking about yourself?" She said while tickling her son's tummy. The boy laughed loudly and tried to tickle her mommy back but failed. After they were done taking their bath and changed, they went downstairs and found the pillar of their family watching some shows from the television. She let go of her son and he automatically run towards his dad and stole the remote from his hands, to change the channel. They fought for a bit over the remote but the older gave up and let his son chose a channel. After he was done choosing a cartoon show he went between them and leaned on his father's arm, while the dog was in front him resting his head sleeping soundly.

It was already eight. Stars are already shining up in the sky, their two year old son sleeping soundly with his head on his mother's lap. Her husband looked towards her and took the boy to his arms.

"Shall we get some sleep?" his wife nodded her head. She turned off the T.V and cleaned the coffee table. Nigou noticed the silent movement and went towards his bed to get some more comfortable sleep. The couple went upstairs and carried their son to their bedroom. They placed the boy on the bed and kissed his forehead. after they were sure he was soundly asleep they went towards their room to get some sleep.

"Tetsuya, sleepy?" his wife looked at him.

"Are Toshiki's talking mannerism contiguous to you, Taiga?" her husband laughed at what she said and hugged her around her waist.

"Maybe? I really don't know how you can understand what he was talking about for the whole day. I thought it was a new language the he learned from your middle school friends"

"They are not weird."

"Opps, I didn't say that. You did" he teased which earned him a soft smack on his head as she went towards the bed a lied down.

"Whatever, let's sleep. I need to wake up early for work. I'll leave Toshiki in your hands okay. Be sure to bring him to Aomine's house before you go to work, I bet kise and the kids can't wait having Toshiki around them."

"Yes, yes" her husband yawned loudly nodding his head and lied down beside his wife.

"Good Night" She bid and kissed his forehead.

"Good Night" He replied and kissed her nose.

After a short silent recalling her dream this morning, Tetsuya was staring at his sleeping face and went closer to his ears.

"I love you Mr. Kagami Taiga"

Startled, her husband woke up.

"You should say that to me when I am awake you know."

"Who Cares?"

"I care" his wife laughed and leaned on his chest and hugged him. She stared at his eyes and kissed him full on the lips. Her husband smiled and kissed back.

"I love you more Mrs. Kagami Tetsuya." They laughed softly and gazed at each other's eyes. Satisfied they closed their eyes and went back to sleep.

'I guess it was not that a waste after all' where her thought before she succumbed back unto her sleep with the person she love on her arms.

* * *

-END-

Thank you for reading, please review it would be greatly appreciated. :D

Have a nice day

~B27


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there, I made another story for "Not a Waste After all". But this time, it focuses on AoKise Family.

I don't know, if you will like it. But I hope you will. You can also tell me what you think, and I'll be happy to read them.

Hope you enjoy reading this another version! Please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke and the cover picture, just made a fan fiction and edited the picture for entertainment purpose only. Thank you :D

* * *

Not a waste after all: AoKise Version

It was a sunny morning, birds tweeting, people talking and walking, some are on their daily exercise routine. Among the people, who are currently running, was a blond hair woman goes by the name Aomine Ryouta. Her name during Middle school and High school was changed after she got married with a classmate of hers from Middle School.

They didn't start dating until they reached High School, and got pushed when some rude guy started to threaten her. Her husband heard it all, rushed inside and beat the guy with punches and kicks. That is how they started to feel something for each other. Well, on her case. She fell in love at him first, then after some months later. He suddenly asked her out on a date, which she agreed right away.

There are times that they fight, quarrel, and ignore the other, but they still knew they love each other. A big misunderstanding also happened between them, and they split for almost one year. They only made up after her husband brought her ninety-nine flowers, and sung a love song to her with the help of their middle school friends.

Now, here they are married for six years with a blessing of three sons.

Upon reaching her home, she was greeted by her five year old son who was named Aomine Daisuke and her husband Aomine Daiki, who was currently giving his son a horseback ride, making him crawl all around the house.

"Good Morning Mommy" He greeted while giving his father a kick on his shoulder.

"Good Morning Daicchi, what are you doing to your dad?" she greeted back, while picking him up from her husbands' back. Her Husband stood up and gave her a kiss on her checks, greeting her good morning.

"Playing!" the boy cheered. "MAMA, I'm hungry. Papa sucks at making pancakes."

"Papa went to the kitchen?"

"Yup, and he made a mess, and the pancakes he made taste ewwy" the child told on his father while sticking out his tongue at him. It was clear to him that his son hates him, when he is near his mother. He gave an evil smirk to his son and placed both of his arms to his wife hugging her and kissing her checks again and again, making her blush. The son saw this and went near to his father foot and stomped it strongly, the father felt the pain and crouched down.

"Hm? Daikicchi? What's wrong?" His wife asked, oblivious to her husband and sons' glare towards each other. The boy raised his arms to let his mom pick him up and the mother complied. He places his arms around her and smiled. They went towards the kitchen, giving her husband her back view and her sons' face towards him. The boy smirked, he placed one finger below his eyes and pulled it down and stuck his tongue out.

The father raised one of his eyebrows and smiled. He followed his wife to the kitchen and sat one of the chairs next to his son, who was standing on the chair with his hands on the table.

"You sure did a mess in here, Daikicchi"

"We got Hungry, and it's not like I was the only one who made the mess"

"You mean Daicchi too? Did I not tell you not to let the kids inside the kitchen?"

"Well, I think? I'm not sure" he replied back, earning him a smack in the head from his wife. His wife went again inside the kitchen and started making some pancakes, while talking to her husband. The dark blue haired boy got bored sitting and observing his parents and so he decided that he wants to play with his brothers. He went down from his chair and toddled towards the twins' room.

Upon entering, he was greeted by his brother's smiling face with their tiny teeth's showing it to their big brother. He went towards their crib and climbed up to get inside. He sat down, which the twins followed and started playing.

The parents' were busy talking that they failed to notice their first son walking away. When the pancakes were done, the wife turned around with the plate full of pancakes. She set it down at the table and asked. "Where's Daicchi?"

"Dunno" His reply.

"By the way, do you want to go on a Family outing?" She asked her husband hoping he will agree. But her smile fell when her husband waved his hand, giving her a 'No sign' and slumped to the table.

"Why? It would be fun. You know."

"You just want to go on one, because you felt jealous. When Toshi shared his outing with his mom and dad."

"Is it bad to go on a family date?"

"Nah, not really, but it will be a waste of time. Last time we end up going home before we reach the destination and fell asleep." His wife went silent and pouted. She stomped her foot and went towards her twins room, not liking to see his face for a while. Her husband shrugged her actions off and stood up from his chair, took a fork and a plate to use and sat back down to eat some pancakes.

By the time she arrived on her twin's room. Her pissed face was already replaced with a smiling face, she entered the room and was greeted by her three sons inside the crib.

"MAMA" her sons cheered upon seeing her.

"No wonder you weren't in the kitchen Daicchi. You want to play with your brother" she smiled as she picked up her five year old son from the crib.

"Yup, I got bored and I want to play!" He cheered.

"Hmm, did you wake your brothers up?"

"NU-UH, Shin and Sho were already awake when I came in"

"I see, oh yeah. Daicchi, pancakes are already ready. Do you want to eat now?"

"UHN. YEHEY!" the boy cheered as he ran towards the kitchen, leaving her twin brothers and mother alone.

"Good Morning Shincchi, Shocchi. Did you two have a nice dream?" she asked while carrying them both with both of her hands. The twins, namely Shinji Aomine and Shoji Aomine cheered 'yes' and nodded their heads, excited on seeing their mother after playing with their brother. They placed one of their chubby hands around her neck, while being carried by their mom. She went inside the dining room and found two high chairs being set up by her husband. He went towards her and took the other twin to his hands and placed them both together on their high chair.

She looked at the table and found her eldest son face dirty from the syrup. She went towards her eldest and cleaned his face with a towel, leaving her husband alone on feeding the twins.

"DADI, DADI, DADI!" the twins cheered while being feed by their dad.

"What is it?"

"DOWNN" asking their father with a smile while showing him their toothy grin. Being the lazy father as he was, instead of have them finish their breakfast. He unfastened their belt and put them down. The twins toddled towards their mother, which made her surprise. She raised her head and found her husband watching some basket shows from the television, while drinking some orange juice. She looked at the twins' plate and found it unfinished.

"Hey, I thought you were feeding them"

"They said they want down, so I set them down"

"Are you an idiot?" She sighed and took their plate. She went towards the living room, followed by her sons. The eldest already finished his breakfast, sat beside his dad and stole his drink from his hands. The wife sat on the floor while her twins are both on her side. She was about to feed them their breakfast, but flushed red when she felt the twins lifting up her shirt and bra and started drinking milk from her breast.

"Wh-wha-what are you guys doing?" She shouted slowly, face flush red. She covered her face with both of her hands from embarrassment. Her eldest and husband saw what happened and started laughing at what she is in now. She gave a glare towards her husband which made him shut up and averted his attention to the television while trying to hold his laughter.

"Seriously, I feel like I am feeding puppies. You know, you can just ask Mommy if you want to drink milk. Not like this." The twins glance at their mom and continued sucking from her breast. The mother sighed and placed both her hands under their bum. She placed them carefully on her legs and leaned at the couch.

The eldest stop laughing and went closer to his mom. He stared at his twin brothers drinking milk from her chest, which made the father, grinned.

"What is it Daisuke, did you miss drinking Mother's milk?" He teased his first son with a grin on his face. "Ohh, so my five year old son is still a small baby inside. It is okay, after them, Mommy can always give you milk." The boy got mad, he stomped his feet and went towards his dad.

"AM NOT, Daisuke's a big boy. Daisuke is no baby" he shouted back referring to himself by his name.

"Really? Then can you bring your daddy some orange juice then?" The boy went towards the table, climbed up the chair and then to the table. He saw a plastic cup from the table and the pitcher of orange juice. He poured the juice to the cup and climbed down the table. He placed the cup near the table and went down the chair. He took it from the table and went to his dad. He gave it to his father with a smug face.

"See, I am not a baby. I can do simple task." The father took the cup and found that it was only half filled. He chuckled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Good job. I take back what I said" He congratulated his son, which made the boy happy and sat beside him.

The wife sighed from the display and chuckled. "You know. If you want some juice, you can just ask him gently next and not tease him. My Daicchi is a big boy after all" she said towards her husband while her eyes are at her twins, who are finished drinking milk and burped. She took the towel from her shoulder and cleaned her twins face from the mess and her chest. She wore her bra correctly and put her shirt down. He stared at her wife's chest, and stared and stared, until he started thinking about dirty deeds on what he can do to his wife. Ryouta felt chills and raised her head to find her husband staring at her breast, with a dirty look on his face.

"Where are you looking at Daiki? Are you even listening?" She turned around, showing him her back and with her face red.

"No need to be embarrassed, I already saw them a lot of times." He teased. She decided to ignore him for a while and talk to her sons instead.

"By the way Daicchi, Shincchi and Shocchi, do you want to go out and play?"

"You're ignoring me?"

"UH-Uh" the boys cheered excitedly.

"Okay, let's go but let's changed clothes first" She smiled towards them and cheered. She averted her attention to her husband and told him to change his clothes too. The husband was a bit reluctant to go, remembering what happened last time on their family date. During their first family date it was only the three of them, worst things happened after the other and they ended up going home. Daisuke was wailing loudly and they were in a mess, clothes dirty and wet. After they changed to new clothes, they ended up sleeping in the living room. So he concluded to never go to another family date again.

"Hurry up and change. This might be different than last time" his wife cheered positively.

"Fine, don't blame me, if things do not go well. But I'll warn you, this will be a waste"

His wife sighed from her reply but remained smiling.

"No worries, no worries. It will be fine, I tell you" She assured him and went closer, she placed her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on his lips. She was about to retrieve her arms from her husband, but failed. He held her tightly on her waist and kissed her again. They smile towards each other and let go to change.

After they were done changing, they went outside the house and locked the doors and gates. Both parents have a child on their hands, while the eldest is at the center holding their other free hand.

They went towards the park and started playing. The twins are left with their mom playing with the sand box, while dad played with his eldest on the swing. Pushing the swing high up and this made the boy giggle loudly.

When the swing was within his reach, he picked up his son from his back and placed him in his shoulder. The boy giggled and started tickling his dad on his checks. Daiki went towards the monkey bars and made his son hold on of the bars which made him dangle. The father encourages his son to move to another bar and he did, after he reached the fourth bar, his hands slip.

Seconds later after he fell, a loud scream was heard followed by a loud cry. His father hurried his feet towards the boy and carried him. He placed his right arm to the back of the boys' head to sooth him, and walked towards his wife.

Upon seeing her husband carrying her first son, she went towards them and took the boy from his hands. The boy immediately hug his mother for comfort, she went towards the bench leaving the twins and her husband in the sand box. She sat down with her son sitting on her lap facing her with his arms around her neck. The boys' wailing slowly subdues, and started to sob softly with snot running from his nose. Ryouta took a hand towel from her pocket and wiped her sons' nose.

Daiki, the father, felt bad but was left alone looking after his twins. After minutes of playing with his twins, his first son went inside the sand box and started playing with them. All cheered up, like nothing happened.

"I told him you will treat him desserts, and got all cheered up" she murmured to his ears smiling. The father sighed and nodded his head, in agreement.

After an hour passed playing in the playground, they got hungry they decided to eat lunch first. They went inside a family dinner and ordered some food. Daisuke, their five years old son, who usually starts running around the store and gets hurt, is behaving on his chair while coloring at the coloring paper that was provided by the store.

His father, who was sitting beside him, started teasing him but got ignored. As he got infatuated with coloring the paper with lots of colors, his father sighed and ruffled his hair.

The twins, who are sitting on a high chair, started fighting and end up crying loudly. The parents sighed and carried the twins on their hands. Shoji, who was being carried by his dad, cried more and raised his arms to his mother. The mother complied and exchanges their kids in their arms. But this time, it was Shinji who cried loudly and raised his arms towards her. The mother sighed and took the twins on her arms.

Their ordered foods arrive, and it was a good thing that the twins are already cheered up. They placed them back inside the highchair, and started feeding the babies while eating their lunch.

They finished their meal and paid for the bill, they went outside the family dinner and went straight to the shopping district, to buy new clothes for their sons.

They went inside the children's clothing store and Daisuke immediately look for some new clothes and tried them on, with the help of his father.

He took a liking to two shirts and one short pant and placed them inside the basket cart while giving a smile to his mother. The mother smiled back at him and started looking for clothes for the twins.

After their clothe shopping, they decided to take a rest at a café and ordered some desserts as what they have agreed.

They went inside Ahmi's café and ordered some desserts. It was a mess with three children's. One running around the store, while the other two making a mess in the table. The eldest who kept on running hits his head on one of the table and started crying again, the mother carried his son on her arms and apologize to the store owner for the disturbance.

She went to their table and sat at the couch, trying to soothe her son again but failed. The father took his son in his arms and went outside the store to calm the boy down, leaving his wife and the twins.

She sighed and turned her attention to the twins, upon seeing their dirty faces, she giggled and warmly said to her sons "Look what we have here. I've got two little dirty faces, come on. Let's have mommy wipe those cream off" while cleaning their face with a wet tissue.

The twins giggled from their mothers' voice and started to mutter some words while making some squealing sounds. Minutes later, her husband came back with her son holding his daddy's hand with eyes red and puffy checks. Daisuke sat beside his mom and started eating his cake without a word. She asked her husband what happened, but he remained silent and smirked towards her.

After they finished their cake, they paid for their bill and went outside of the store.

Before they decided to go home, they made a short stop at a basketball court. The father, who missed playing basketball, joined the kids who played street basketball. Daisuke got interested at the game and decided to join, the kids didn't want the child to play. But they got teased by the taller man and end up agreeing saying that, they will beat him with his son as a handicap.

Ryouta, who was at the side line, also missed playing basketball. But she has to take care of her twins and decided to stay and watch her eldest son and husband play instead. It was almost dinner time when the family got tired, and decided to go home.

They arrived to their home and ate their dinner. After they finished dinner the twins were already asleep in their crib, while the eldest snoring softly in the couch tired from playing outside. The father took Daisuke on his arms, changed his clothes and placed him on his bed.

He went to the dining room and found his wife snoring softly at the table. He went towards her and carried her with his arm like a princess. He kissed her checks softly which made her squirmed a bit on his hold, moving her face close to his neck and placed her arms around him. Her husband laugh and kissed her head, slowly he went inside their bed room and closed the door.

He placed her on the bed and lied down beside her. "I guess, it was not that a waste of time after all" he murmured to her ears and kissed her lips.

"Told you" Ryouta who was awake all along, pulled her husband neck and kissed him back on his lips. They stared at each other eyes and started kissing each other again.

END

* * *

How was it? Did you enjoy reading or not? Feel free to tell, I would be happy to know what you think.

Like/review if you want. :D

I made a poll, please vote if you like. It is for a FaryTail fanfiction though.

B27


End file.
